Episodes 101-200
A summary list of the episodes 101-200 of the Human Echoes Podcast and what was supposed to be the focus for that episode: Episodes 101-110 Episode 101: Constantine Episode 102: Grace Episode 103: Leviathan (1989) Episode 104: The Fifth Element Episode 105: The Peanut Butter Solution Episode 106: The Holy Mountain Episode 106.5: Tusk Episode 107: Holy Motors Episode 108: The Rover Episode 109: Hairspray Episode 110: Glen or Glenda? Episodes 111-120 Episode 111: American Werewolf in London Episode 111.5: John Wick Episode 112: Candyman Episode 113: Monster From Bikini Beach Episode 113.5: Interstellar Episode 114: Detention Episode 115: The Double Episode 116: Sword into Darkness, by Thomas A. Mays Episode 117: Gremlins Episode 118: Die Hard 2 Episode 118.5: The Babadook Episode 119: Charlie Brown Christmas (special guest Jon Jones) Episode 120: Oculus Episodes 121-130 Episode 121: Ragnarok Episode 122: The Sacrament Episode 123: Insomnia Episode 124: Interview with Ellie Ann (3): Slice of Life Episode 125: The French Connection Episode 126: Dead Snow: Red vs. Dead Episode 127: Super Mario Brothers Episode 127.5: Kingsman: The Secret Service Episode 128: Guyver Episode 129: Armageddon, with Thomas A. Mays Episode 130: Horns Episodes 131-140 Episode 131: Predestination Episode 132: The Taking of Deborah Logan Episode 132.5: Zombeavers Episode 133: Nightcrawler Episode 134: Poseidon Rex Episode 135: Mercenaries Episode 136: Big-Ass Spider! Episode 137: Sharknado Episode 138: You're Next Episode 139: Karate-Robo Zaborgar, with special guest Brantley Heaton Episode 140: Bring Me the Head of the Machine Gun Woman Episodes 141-150 Episode 141: Ex Machina Epsidoe 141.5: Mad Max Episode 142: Slow West Episode 143: Starry Eyes Episode 144: A Girl Walks Home Alone at Night Episode 144.5: Jurassic World Episode 145: Big Trouble in little China Episode 146: Darren Aronofsky’s Noah Episode 147: Locke Human Echoes Recap: True Detective Season 2 Episode 3 Episode 148: Big Game Episode 148.5: Dude Bro Party Massacre III Human Echoes Recap: True Detective Season 2 Episode 4 Episode 149: Teeth Episode 149.5: Ant Man Human Echoes Recap: True Detective Season 2 Episode 5 Episode 150: Chinatown Human Echoes Recap: True Detective Season 2 Episode 6 Episodes 151-160 Episode 151: UHF Human Echoes Recap: True Detective Season 2 Episode 7 Episode 151.5: They Live, and remembering Roddy Piper Episode 152: Ed Wood Human Echoes Recap: True Detective Season 2 Episode 8 Episode 153: What We Do In the Shadows Episode 154: It Follows Episode 155: Stung Episode 156: Pippi on the Run Episode 157: Pitch Perfect Episode 158: Forbidden Planet Episode 158.5: Timmy Failure: We Meet Again Episode 159: Rocky Horror Picture Show Episode 160: The Wolfman Episodes 161-170 Episode 161: Dracula (1931) Episode 161.5: Interview with Crypt TV CEO Jack Davis Episode 162: Frankenstein (1931) Episode 163: The Mummy Episode 164: Creature from the Black Lagoon Episode 165: Blade (with the ComicBookNoobs) Episode 166: Beasts of No Nation Episode 166.5 The Silent Podcast Episode 167: The Fly (1986) Episode 167.5 The Peanuts Movie Episode 168: The Gift Episode 169: The Guest Episode 169.5: Krampus Episode 170: Blue Ruin Episodes 171-180 Episode 171: City of God Episode 172: Silent Night, Deadly Night Episode 173: Nebraska Episode 174: Diabolique (1954) Episode 175: Bone Tomahawk Episode 176: The Crow Episode 177: Famous Monsters of Filmland Interview/Tremors Episode 178: The Best Offer/Peter Clines Interview Episode 178.5: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Episode 179: Episode 180: Episodes 181-190 Episodes 191-200